Stabbing Death
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: Second part to Killer Alive, this finishes off my Grand Halloween Update and Halloween Horror fic. Reviews are welcome contains the Bound Bones Law so I am done!


**BOUND BONES LAW IS FOR THIS STORY AND THIS STORY ONLY!**

"Dear God I can't believe he did that to poor Jo." Carlos spoke as he re-read the newspaper article for the hundredth time that morning.

No one could really believe that that murderous ghost had actually killed Jo. Of course the boys were the only ones that knew it was a ghost ad not some deranged serial killer…that was still alive. No this one was dead and wanted James dead for some strange reason it just wanted James dead. But there was a snowballs chance in hell that Kendall would let that demon of a ghost near James next time…that was if there was a next time that is.

"Yeah, God I can't believe that he had the strength to do that, Logan what do you have on the supernatural or in this case him." Kendall spoke waving one of his hands in the air while the other was tightly warped around his boyfriend.

"Well according to this the only way to kill him is to.."Logan was caught off earning a weird look for the noticed that a knife was sticking out of his back.

"LOGAN!"

_Three hours later_

Everyone was sitting in the hospital waiting room waiting for some news on how Logan was doing no one wanted to think of it but the boys knew that somehow this crazed killer had stabbed him hell it even looked like the same knife when they saw it sticking out of Logan before it just disappeared. The guys knew it and even though they also knew that they where gonna get questioned on how this happened they didn't wanna say an evil ghost trying to kill James was doing it. The boys where deep in thought as the doctor came out and coughed to grab their attention. Carlos was the first to run up and start to hound him with questions.

"Carlos, let him speak. Is he okay dr.?" Kendall asked as he held onto James who looked positively sick at the thought he had caused all this.

"Yes he is fine it looks like whatever stabbed him missed his vital organs. He is stitched up and is sitting in recovery we are going to move him up to his own room here after he wakes up you can see him then I will send a nurse to come and get you once he has been moved." The doctor said as he turned to leave the room before coming to a halt turning back to the boys and hissed.

"_Give me James and, give me the one that escaped and I will let the rest of you live."_

No one moved as the possessed doctor started to stumble towards the group taking out a scalpel getting ready to kill James.

Kendall was the first to act and stood ushered James and Carlos out of the room as the doctor let out a evil laugh before collapsing on the floor.

As they ran down the hall and busted into the chapel they just hoped that he could possess someone to come into here. As they caught their breath James finally made up his mind he was going to let this bastard kill him so his friends would be safe and out of harm's way. Kendall sensing something James's change in demeanor and noticing his lover was heading towards the door grabbed his wrist pulled him back over to him and Carlos.

"Kendall just let me go I need to" James got out before he was smacked across the face by Kendall.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Kendall shouted taking a deep breath and letting it out he spoke in a much softer tone. "No you don't James, you don't need to do anything I'm sorry I slapped you but I made a promise that I would protect you no matter what and that's what I'm gonna do. Now why is this Son of a Bitch after you?' Kendall questioned as he pulled James into one of the pews earning a hit from Carlos for cussing in chapel.

"About three years before we all moved out her it was me, my mom, my dad, and my brother and baby sister. It was Halloween night of all nights. We were getting ready to go out when the power went out for the whole house. I was in the Kitchen getting cutting an apple up with one of the knives because Justin used the apple slicer on one of his play-doh. The next thing I here is a crash and my mom and dad screaming. That monster had broken the window and had my mom by the throat and my dad at gun point. My brother and sister where with my parents in the room I don't know why I did it but I ran into the room, snuck up right behind him and stabbed him in the back. He ran out screaming something about me scaring the minds of children. I didn't release it until now what he meant by it." James said as he left out bits and pieces of the story he didn't want to alarm Kendall or Carlos that the knife he used was the same knife that had stabbed Logan and had almost killed them earlier. They never did find the knife until they caught him.

"Okay so how do we kill him?' Carlos spoke

"Easy you stab him with the same knife he used on me." Logan said as he entered into the Chapel still looking like he was in pain but tried to hide some of it.

"LOGIE!" Carlos said excitedly as he almost jumped on top of his lover before remembering that he was still injured.

"Stab a ghost you say?" Kendall questioned the brainiac while he sat down next to Carlos.

"Yup stab him and he will go back to, and I am sorry to say this Carlos, he will go back to hell." Logan said as he smiled apologetically at his lover before resting his head on Carlos's shoulder.

"Stab a ghost." Kendal said stroking his chin.

_Two hours later_

"_Well well well, all three lambs come to be slaughtered I wonder where James is at?"_

The killer's voice rang out causing Carlos, Logan and Kendall to stir awake just as the spirit and Knife came out of nowhere and almost stabbed Kendall who moved out of the way just in time for the knife to pierce the chair.

"No you're the one who's gonna be slaughtered today shit face." James said as he grabbed the knife, dropping it as it burned his skin only to pick it back up with a part of the blanket stabbing the ghost with the knife as the Rest of James went through him.

"_WHAT!"_

No one heard anything else as the ghost disappeared with that what the only thing that was left was the knife but that too soon turned to blackened ash. Kendall how had now picked himself back off the floor went over to James to see his slightly burned hands from touching the handle of the knife. No one spoke as Kendall helped James wrap his hands. It was several minutes later before anyone spoke but it wasn't one of the guys.

"The knife was brought back from hell when Jason soul his soul to the devil to come back to continue to kill until he killed you James. Go to a church that has holy water and wash your hands in it the burns will go away. Take care guys, and be on your guard this isn't over. Not by a long shot."

No one spoke as the room became eerily quiet again, that was until they noticed a bottle of Holy water on near the sink with a tag around it saying From Jo, To the Boys. No one spoke they just looked up, happy to know their friend was where she belonged, but had they being staring towards the open bathroom door they would have noticed four pairs of blood red eyes staring at them with a row of jagged teeth smiling evilly. Yes this was only the beginning.

_**BOUND BONES LAW!**_

CHAPTER DONE!

Okay there you guys go this is the only story that I could fit into the Law so Adam, Nick, Melanie, Damien no yelling at me for over stepping my boundaries and posting this. It's not my fault I needed sleep. So there you guys go. Happy now this concludes my Halloween Horror fic and my Grand Halloween Update is was doing last night. So with that said and me just having a few more moments till I can post this I will see you all later. Oh and this is un-betaed and reviews are welcome.

Dalton


End file.
